


Dream sweat dreams

by Astragami_sama



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Canon Era, Dreams, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Poor Merlin (Merlin), Telepathy, spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astragami_sama/pseuds/Astragami_sama
Summary: Merlin got hit with a spell ment for Arthur and is now reafusing to wake up.Can Arthur and the others help Merlin, or will the warlock be traped in his mind forever





	Dream sweat dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy
> 
> I don't own Merlin. The show belongs to the BBC.

Arthur couldn’t believe this was happening. The most powerful sorcerer to ever walk the earth, was lying on the ground, before him, and Arthur had not been able to wake him. 

He had tried everything from hitting him in the face, to begging him to wake up, but nothing happened. 

Nothing. 

Merlin wouldn’t wake. 

The castle had been attacked by on of Morgana`s assassins and he had tried to cast some spill on Arthur, but Merlin had jumped in front of him and taken the curse head on. 

At first it seemed like nothing had happened and Merlin was able to defeat the other sorcerer. After that the garrets had dragged the unconscious assassin to the dungeons and Merlin had asked if he could take the King to his chambers for extra security. Arthur had agreed, but they hadn’t taken more the a few steps before Merlin had fallen to the ground. 

And now they were here, Merlin in Arthurs arms. 

“Sire,” Leon`s strong voice snapped Arthur out of his thoughts. 

Leon, Gwaine and Percival all ran towards him and Merlin. Arthur would newer say how happy he was to see his knights, his friends there with him. 

“What happened, princess?” Asked Gwaine and looked around in alarm. 

The safety in Arthur vanished and he wanted to scream, in frustration. 

_Were they all blind? Could non of them see that Merlin was ill? _

“Morgana sent an assassin to kill me, but-“ Arthur stop talking and looked down at his friend. 

“Of course it was Morgana, it’s always Morgana,” Leon muttered as he sent his King a worried look. 

Arthur nodded and stood up. He would not help Merlin by sitting there. He was about to move with Merlin when Gwaine and Percival blocked his path. 

“Let us take him to Gaius, princess,” Gwaine suggested and he and Percival lifted their arms to take Merlin away from him. 

”No!” The King shouted and moved away from them. “I will take my servant,” and with that he left his knights behind. 

He did not know why he reacted the way he did. A King should not be careering his manservant and a sorcerer to Gaius. No matter how good friends they were. If his father was there, he would have killed Merlin on the spot. 

But Arhtur was not Uther and he would never hurt Merlin. 

*** 

“Hmmm, this is interesting,” Gaius mumbled and looked at Merlin`s pale face.

“What do you mean by, interesting? He won’t wake up, how is that interesting!” The King shooed and immodestly regretted it when he saw the worry in the old man`s face. 

“You are right, my Lord. Interesting was not the right word,” Gaius said and gently lifted Merlin`s eye open. 

Arthur sighed; he did not want to take his frustration out on the old man. 

“No, I am sorry, Gaius,” Arthur took a deep steady breath before continuing to spike. “I should not have snapped at you like that. I know how much you love him.”

Gaius nodded and moved away from Merlin`s face. “If I could take his pain. I would have, in a heartbeat,” Gaius said with no hesitation in is voice. 

“Me too,” Arthur said under his breath, but he had a filing that Gaius heard him, because he smiled. 

“But, to answered you question, my Lord,” Gaius began. “Merlin is not injured, at least not physicaly.” 

“So why want he wake up?” The King asked as he walked closer to his servant. Merlin did not look like he was in pain. If anything, he looked peaceful. 

“I don’t know, Sire. Maybe he`s too tired from the fight,” Gaius said. 

“Yes, he is just tired from the spells he used,” Arthur said with hope in his voice. “He will be back to his normal, annoying self tomorrow.”


End file.
